Camping Trip
by hello motto
Summary: (Chapter 16, 17, and 18 up! COMPLETE) The team goes on a camping trip. What will happen? Changed rating to R for Chapter 18.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from The Fast And The Furious.  
  
Camping Trip: Chapter 1: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Letty slowly opened her eyes to the early morning rays of the sun. She felt a stir behind her followed by a groan. She turned around and saw a sleeping Dom behind her. He was lying on his side with his arm around her waist gently massaging her hip. He whispered her name and smiled , still asleep. Letty smiled back, placing a soft hand on his cheek, rubbing it soothingly with her thumb. Dom moaned into her touch which made Letty smile even wider. She gave him a butterfly kiss on his lips making dom slowly open his eyes.  
  
He grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. "Morning baby," he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Morning," Letty smiled back.  
  
Dom sat up and stretched out his toned muscles. Letty got up and crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. "Wanna take a shower?" Letty smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Why not?" Dom chuckled. He stood up and picked her up. She wrapped her legs arpound his waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Dom kissed her back even harder, massaging her tounge with his. He walked into hteir bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him.  
  
Mia sat down at the table with the rest of the team eating her breakfast. It was so boring around here lately. There were less customers at the store and at the garage than usual. There were parties here and there but other than that, that was it. It wasn't as much fun anymore. Maybe it's time for a change of scene, Mia thought, maybe a little vacation will do all of us some good.  
  
"Guys, I was thinking about taking a little vacation," Mia said, picking at her food.  
  
"I don't think Dom will let you go all by yourself, Mi," Leon said, taking a bite out of his eggs.  
  
"I don't mean by myself, Leon," Mia replied, rolling her eyes, "I mean the whole team should go on a vacation."  
  
"I'm up for it," Jesse grinned, "this place is getting really boring. We need one."  
  
"Yeah, we do. We need to get out more," Leon smiled, "what about you, Vince?"  
  
"If Dom's ok with it then I am," he replied.  
  
"Ok with what?" Dom asked, walking in with Letty. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "What should I be ok with?"  
  
"We want to take a vacation," Mia answered, "we need to get out of here. It's not that much fun around here lately."  
  
"Yeah, Dom. We need one. We need to get out of here more," Vince said, raising his corona.  
  
"What about the store and the garage?" Dom asked.  
  
"We'll just close it for a couple of days. It's no big deal, Dom. Business is running slow right now anyway," Mia replied, "it'll be worth it."  
  
"Where we gonna go?"  
  
"I want to go camping. We haven't done that in along time."  
  
"What do you guys think?" Dom asked the guys.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. We're up for it," they replied simultaniously.  
  
Dom turned to Letty. "What about you? What do you think?"  
  
"I want to go," she answered, squeezing his side, "it'll be fun."  
  
Dom sighed. "Fine! We'll go!"  
  
"Thanks Dom!" Mia squealed, running up to him and giving him a hug. "It'll be worth it! I promise!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go pack.all of you! We'll leave as soon as we're ready."  
  
The guys nodded and ran upstairs to their rooms to get ready. "Thanks again, bro!" Mia smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Just go and pack," Dom grinned. She obeyed and walked speedily up the stairs. He turned to Letty. "This all your fault!" Dom smirked, pointing at her.  
  
"How is this my fault?"  
  
"You just had to agree!"  
  
Letty rolled her eyes as she wrapped her small arms around his waist. "I love you, Dom," she smiled, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I love you too, baby," Dom grinned, giving her a little peck on the lips. "Now go pack! I'll be up there in a minute."  
  
Letty nodded and ran upstairs to their room. Dom reached into his front pocket and took out a black velvet box. He opened it and in it contained a small ring with one single small diamond on it just how Letty likes it. He looked at it for a moment and smiled. He placed it back in his pocket and ran up to his and Letty's room, shutting the door tight behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Camping Trip: Chapter 2: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"You can never keep your dick in your pants for one minute, can you?" Letty shook her head, putting on her tight white shirt.  
  
"Nope," Dom smirked, zipping up his fly. Letty rolled her eyes and continued packing. She took out her sleeping bag from the closet and plced it on the bed.  
  
"What're you doing? Why you bringing that?" Dom asked, pointing to her sleeping bag.  
  
"I'm not gonna sleep on the dirt, Dom."  
  
"I'm bringing mine."  
  
"Bring yours! I don't dive a shit!"  
  
"Baby, we only need one for the both of us. Yours is too small for the two of us," Dom asid, grabbing hers and plcing it back in the closet. He reached over and grabbed his. He walked back to Letty and set it down next to his backpack. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionatly. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him with even greater passion. Dom began pullling up her shirt but Letty quickly pulled away. "We just did it a minute ago," she said, her face centimeters from his.  
  
"So," Dom shrugged.  
  
"Save it for later, ok."  
  
Dom looked at her with his puppy dog look that always sucked her in.but not this time. Letty shook her head. "Just wait 'til we get to our camping site, ok! I promise it'll be worth while," Letty smiled, giving a soft quick kiss on his lips, "try to keep it in check until then, alright?"  
  
Dom nodded and gave a small smile. "I love you," he whispered lovingly in her ear.  
  
"I love you," Letty grinned. They shared another quick but passionate kiss then picked up their stuff.  
  
"Ready, baby?" Dom smiled, putting on her sun glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Letty replied, clipping hers to her shirt. They walked out of their room and went downstairs up to the front door.  
  
The others stood there waiting impatiantly. They gave Dom and Letty all glares.  
  
"What?" Dom and Letty asked in unison.  
  
"If you guys weren't doing it up there, we woulda been out the door 15 minutes ago!" Mia growled annoyed.  
  
"Well sorry we wanted to have a little fun before we went! Ya know, Mia, you've been a bitch ever since Brian-" Letty stopped, immediately regretting her words.  
  
"Ever since Brian what?!" Mia snarled, her anger building up.  
  
Letty looked away quickly, unable to look at her. Mia stepped up. "Ever since Brian what, Letty?! Huh?! Ever since he left, is that what you meant?! Answer Me!!!"  
  
Letty was silent, still looking away.  
  
"You know, Letty, you act so tough! You think you can beat the shit out of everyone here and at the races, don't you! Well I know different! I know you play all touhness and attitude on the outside but on the inside.you're weak."  
  
"That's enough Mia!" Dom warned. Letty stood there clenching her fists, silently telling her to shut the hell up.  
  
"Why? It's true! Why deny it? You've been more like this ever since Dom cheated on you with that Tran chick! And you know what, Letty?! I BET HE LIKED IT!!!"  
  
Without thinking, Letty punched Mia hard ont the face, making her fall on the ground with a swollen eye.  
  
"Oh My God! What have I done?!!" Letty gasped, "Mia, I'm so sorry!! I wasn't think!!"  
  
Mia looked at Letty with a piercing menacing glare. She got up and stormed out the door. The guys walked out after, giving sympathetic glances at Letty. Dom walked up to her and snaked and arm securely around her waist.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Dom," she whispered softly.  
  
"I know. C'mon. We'll talk aboout it more in the car," Dom replied, kissing her forehead gently. He took her hand and led her out the front door. He closed it behind him and locked it.  
  
Hey! I got the need to write another one. The problem is now I have to finish them all! Oh well. Tell me if you want me to continue or not! Y'all know I love the feedback!  
  
~ML~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Camping Trip: Chapter 3: 3rd Person POV:  
  
The car ride was silent. It was just Dom and Letty in his RX-7. Mia was riding with Vince and and Jesse with Leon. Dom decided to take only 3 cars because he figured that the lesser cars, the lesser trouble.  
  
Letty was quiet the whole time. She was looking out the window watching cars and trees passing by. Dom was driving with one hand and the other on her knee. He rubbed it soothingly, trying to make her feel better. He kept taking glances at her, wanting her to say something, anything, because the silence was really getting to him. After a couple minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at her and gave a hard sigh."Letty.you ok, baby?" he asked her sweetly.  
  
Letty looked at him and gave a sad smile. "I don't know. I don't know if hitting Mia was the right thing.or the wrong thing."  
  
"Do you wanna know what I think?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I think you should forget about it and look forward to our trip."  
  
Letty looked at him awkwardly. "What? I thought you would say something like`Letty, you shouldn't of hit Mia. You were hella wrong!` or some shit like that. After all it is your sister I punched."  
  
"One, I wouldn't say that to you and not in a bitchy way. Two, to be honest, I can't really blame you for hitting her. You didn't hit her as hard with your words as she did. She shouldn't have said that to you. But you shouldn't have said what you said to her. You know how emotional Mia is. Especially when it comes to Brian."  
  
"But I can't help it! Dom, she has been a bitch ever since Brain left! More than me!"  
  
"Letty, she's hurting. She really liked him. You know that. You saw how happy she was when she came home from that date they had. And all of a sudden, he says he's a cop and leaves! Letty, think about it. What if the same shit happen to you and me? Wouldn't you act all PMSy too?"  
  
Letty looked at Dom thoughtfully and shifted her gaze down. "Still," she said softly, "what she said hurt more than the punch I threw at her."  
  
"I know, baby," Dom replied, lifting her chin up a little to look at him, "but you have to understand what she's going through."  
  
Letty turned away and stared out the window again, deep in thought. A few minutes later, she looked back at Dom and leaned over, placing a soft butterfly kiss on his cheek. "Thanks babe," she smiled.  
  
Dom smiled back. "You still mad?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I bet I can fix that," he smirked.  
  
"You can't when your driving, papi," Letty replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I can always pull over."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to keep it in check 'til we get there?"  
  
"Yeah.but you're still mad and I just want to make that feeling go away."  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Dom! You and I both know that you just want to have sex."  
  
"Yeah," Dom gave a sarcastic sigh. Letty playfully punched him in the arm, grinning.  
  
"Ouch, mami, that hurt!" Dom pouted.  
  
"Just shut up and keep driving or you'll have nothing to look forward to when we get there."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Ya wanna bet?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Ok then. Whoever wins takes full advantage of the other person, aight?"  
  
"Aight." Dom said, shaking hands with his smirking girlfriend. "How long?"  
  
"The whole trip. From the moment we get there to the moment we get back," Letty grinned.  
  
Dom nodded. "I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna win."  
  
Letty laughed.  
  
"What? I am!"  
  
Letty laughed harder. Dom rolled his eyes. This is gonna be a long trip.  
  
Hey! Sorry I took long. I was really sick so I couldn't get this chapter out earlier. I'm still kinda am and I hate it! * sigh * Anyway, Please Review!!!  
  
~ML~  
  
Chikita-latina: I'm workin' on it girl! Luv ya!  
  
DomLetty4Eva: I'll take your advice mami! Thanx! Luv ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Camping Trip: Chapter 4: Letty's POV:  
  
We arrived at this park covered with grass and trees. Just your normal camping spot but Dom said there was something special about this place. From the looks of it, ther was nothing unique about it. But everytime time Dom talks about this place, his eyes light up and he would smile or grin the whole time. What's got him worked up about this place?  
  
We got out of our cars and took out our stuff. We set everything up and found out that we only brought three tents. "This is easy to decide," Dom smiled, "Letty and I will get one, Jesse and Leon will share, and Mia and Vince will share."  
  
Vince grinned and nodded. Mia just stood there, glaring at me. I stared her down until Dom tugged on the back of my shirt. I looked at him. "What?" I asked, a touch of anger in my voice.  
  
"Remember what we talked about?" Dom raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well..look at her! She's starting it!"  
  
Dom looked at Mia and found that she was still scowling at me. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know what? Forget it!," he sighed, throwing his hands up, "no shit that I can do to help this situation get better!"  
  
I took my turn to roll my eyes. "I'm not saying sorry until she says it first," I muttered.  
  
Dom smirked.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nuttin. You're just a pain in my ass. That's all," he smiled, leaning down and placing his soft lips on mine.  
  
I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back with more passion. His tounge ran over my lips as I opened them, making him enter. His tounge caressed mine gently. I moaned softly and pulled him closer to me. I ran my hands under his shirt and massaged his back soothingly. I heard him growl deep in his throat and I smiled. I started taking his shirt but he pulled away. He looked down on me and smirked. "Remember our bet?"  
  
I nodded. Shit.  
  
He chuckled. "No cheating."  
  
I smirked. "Don't be trippin'. I was just playin' you Toretto. There was no rule that I couldn't."  
  
"Tch. Yeah, right," Dom laughed, walking away.  
  
"She's telling the truth, Dom!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Mia. She stood there with her arms crossed with a huge smirk on her face. "She's playin' everyone."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I growled at her, my anger rising.  
  
"You know what it means," she snarled, taking a step forward, "haven't you listened to word I said at the house? Tch. You play tough, Letty, but you're weak. Weak anmd pathetic!"  
  
I was about to jump her but Dom stepped infront of me, his fists clenched. He looked pissed. "Take that back Mia! Apologize to her!!!" he boomed. I looked at him with shock written all over my face. I then looked at Mia and saw her shake a little. I smiled.  
  
"I said take it back!!" he growled, "you have no right to talk to her like that-"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! She's the one that started it! She's the one who fucking punched me in the face! Dom! You always take her side!! You never take mine or the team's but you take Letty's!! Seem like she's more important to you than your own sister!"  
  
"THAT IS FUCKIN' NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT, MIA! I don't always take Letty's side! In fact! I don't take sides at all! I just stand up to what I believe is right and Mia..you're the one that's mostly wrong on this one! And right now..you're right. Letty is more important to me than you but for reasons that I can't tell you..yet. You're my sister and I love you, Mia, but..Letty's right. You need to just chill."  
  
"Dom-" Mia started but he shook his head, cutting her off.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it. C'mon Letty," Dom said taking my hand and leading me to a trail. "I want to show you something."  
  
I slowly nodded and followed him. I looked back at Mia and saw her staring back, tears in her eyes. I turned back and closed my eyes, leaning my head on Dom's shoulder. My hand was still in Dom's, sqeezing it slightly.  
  
Hey y'all! There's the next chapter! Tell me if you like it!!!!!  
  
~ML~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Camping Trip: Chapter 5: Letty's POV:  
  
"C'mon, Lett!" Dom yelled, pulling me up, "we're almost there!"  
  
I looked at him. "Dom, where we going? And why is it up a cliff?" I asked him, looking down. I saw almost the tips of some trees and the ground way beneath us. From the looks of it, we were up pretty high. I shook my head.  
  
"C'mow, baby," Dom smiled, taking my hand, "you'll see very soon."  
  
I folowed him and watched him climb again. I sighed. We did this five times already and my arms were getting sore. I looked up at Dom and gave him a tired look. He softly smiled. "Baby, c'mon! You can do it!" he cheered, "I love you!"  
  
I smiled. He always knew how to cheer me on. I started climbing, my arms and legs struggling to hold on, but it was worth it hearing Dom say those words to me.  
  
When I reached to the top, Dom grabbed hold of both my arms and strongly pulled me up. I stood up but let myself fall down on the ground, sighing. Dom was looking at me with smiling eyes, his arms crossed infront of his chest. I looked up at him and smirked. I signaled for him to come closer, still sitting down. He knelt down, leaning forward so his face was inches from mine. In one swift movement, I leant over and captured his lips with my own, savoring every bit of his taste. After a few long moments, he pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face.  
  
I shrugged. "Do I need a reason?" I replied, arching an eyebrow. He smirked and leant over, giving me another kiss. Not as hard as the first, but still as passionate. He pulled away and smirked. "Don't answer a question with a question, Rodriguez," he chuckled. I shook my head, grinning.  
  
Dom held out his hand and I took it, getting up. He started wiping dirt off my butt and I laughed. "Just a few more steps then we're there. C'mon," he smiled as he took my hand, leading the way.  
  
About midway from there, Dom stepped behind me and placed both his hands on my eyes, covering it. All I could see was black, nothing more. "Dom!" I whined.  
  
"Baby, we're almost there. Just keep going. I'm right behind you," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Dom!"  
  
"Lett, just keep going."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I might fall off this cliff!"  
  
"I'm right behind you! You really think I would lead you off this cliff?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Dom shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"I know you, Toretto!"  
  
"I guess not that well, Rodriguez!"  
  
I sighed. "Just let go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dom!"  
  
"Just go, Lett! I promise I won't lead you off this cliff."  
  
"You better not! Or I'l haunt you from the dead forever and ever and EVER!" I smirked, walking forwards.  
  
Dom sighed. "You know..you take so much after TK."  
  
"Yeah," I grinned.  
  
Dom laughed. "Speaking of TK, did you call her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is she coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I doubt she'll find the place, though. With the directions you told me to to give her, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets lost."  
  
"Well, she can always call."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost. Just a few more steps."  
  
Two or three minutes later, Dom told me to stop.  
  
"You ready?" Dom whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yeah," I replied evenly.  
  
He slowly took his hands away from my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, smiling. I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw all of LA and about a quarter of California from this side. The sun was high in the sky with the clouds making everything look more beautiful. More perfect. There were a few trees on the sides and beneath us making it look like somewhat of a picture frame. It was really breathtaking. "Wow," I gasped.  
  
"Isn't it?" Dom smiled. I nodded.  
  
"My dad used to take me up here everytime we went camping. We mostly went at night because it was more beautiful seeing LA full of lights. And also, Mia would be asleep so it would've been easier to sneak out. Vince always came with us on our trips so we didn't worry about Mia that much. It was sorta like a father son thing. He told me to take my first love up here and tell her how much I love her and cherish her. I promised him that I would..and I kept it."  
  
I turned to him and gave him a soft smile. Dom reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet bock and opened it. The ring I told him I wanted was in it. It was just a simple ring. I told him I didn't like all those "showy" rings, just the ones with one simgled small diamond.  
  
He knelt down on one knee and smiled up at me. "Letty, will you make me the happiest man in the world..and be my wife?"  
  
I smiled at him, my eyes watering. I slowly nodded. "Of course," I sniffed, "I would love to be your wife, Dominic Toretto."  
  
Dom gently slipped the ring on my finger and stood up, placing his lips on mine. I kissed him back, pulling him closer to me. He slowly pulled away and just held me, leaning his forehead against mine, smiling. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered back at him.  
  
After a couple minutes, I asked him a question I've had on my mind ever since we started climbing, "Dom..when you said that I was more important to you than Mia but for reasons that you couldn't tell her..what are those reasons?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, proposing to you was one of them and..I know, Lett."  
  
"Know what?" I asked him, confused.  
  
"Your secret," he replied, raising his head off mine, looking at me.  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"Stop it, Letty, ok! I know!"  
  
"Know what?!"  
  
"Know that you're pregnant!"  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"Letty, I know you're pregnant. You don't have to hide it anymore."  
  
"Dom, I'm not pregnant."  
  
He squinted his eyes at me. "Yes..you are."  
  
"No..I'm not," I shook my head.  
  
"But I found a pregnancy test in the garbage in the bathroom. It came out positive."  
  
"Dom..I didn't take a pregnancy test."  
  
There's the next chapter!!!! Please review!! I'm luvin' it!!!!!!  
  
~ML~  
  
DomLetty4Eva: I'm sorry hun!!!! I've been too busy writing chapters and planning out things and stuff like that. I'm sorry girl!!! I haven't been reading much stories lately. I've just been scanning through things. I'll have one out for you as soon as I can ok? Not right now because I'm typing this really late at night and I'm tired. I love you Nani!! I love your stories though! They're da bomb just like you!!^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Camping Trip: Chapter 6: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"What?" Dom furrowed his eyesbrows in confusion.  
  
"I. didn't. take. a. pregnancy. test," Letty repeated, slower this time.  
  
"Well then who..OH MY GOD! Mia's..Mia's.." Dom trailed off.  
  
"Pregnant," Letty finished.  
  
Dom unwrapped his arms her and sat down on the ledge, running a hand through his shaved head.  
  
"Damn," he cursed.  
  
Letty sat up behind him and wrapped her small arms around his broad shoulders, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Dom turned his head to look at her, confused. "What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I could tell you really wanted me to be pregnant. I saw how your eyes lit up when you said I was," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dom shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Yeah, I wanted us to have a baby but, I guess, right now we're just not ready. We're not even married yet!"  
  
Letty looked thoughtful for a minute. "Is..is that why you proposed to me? Because you thought we were gonna have a baby and it would be `right` to just get married before?" Letty questioned, raising her head.  
  
"No! Yes! I mean..that was part of the reason. But a small part. Letty I love you and we've been together for like what? 8 years now! It's about time we settle..don't you think?" Dom raised his eyebrows.  
  
Letty nodded. "Yeah, it is."  
  
Dom smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed the ring. After a moment, he sighed. "Do you think that's why she's all bitchy? Because of the pregnant mood swings and all the other shit you women go through to make you such pain in the asses!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Letty growled.  
  
"You're excused," Dom smirked.  
  
Letty unwrapped her arms around him and punched him hard on the arm. Dom winced and rubbed his arm. "Ouch! Baby, that hurt!"  
  
"It's gonna hurt more if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!! You `men` don't have a damn clue what we go through. We suffer through birth and PMS and they hurt worse than hell! If you guys go through what we go through all our fucking lives, you guys wouold have something to bitch about! Ya got that, Mr. Man?!" Letty snarled.  
  
Dom shook his head. "Too bad you weren't born a man, hun."  
  
Letty huffed and glared at him but suddenly calmed and smiled. "Yeah. Too bad you weren't born one either," she smirked.  
  
Dom quickly turned around and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her arms over her head and stradddled her, grinning. "You're a funny `chick`, ya know that?" Dom chuckled.  
  
"TORETTO-" Letty growled but was cut off by Dom smashing his lips against hers. He bit and sucked on her bottom lip for awhile, then pulled away and smirked.  
  
"But that's one of the reasons why I love you so much," he smiled. He stood up, grabbing her with him. He wiped dirt off her back and grinned. "C'mon. we gotta head back."  
  
Letty sighed. "I don't want to climb back down!"  
  
"We won't," he replied.  
  
Letty arched an eyebrow. "Well then how are we-"  
  
"We'll use the trail," Dom smiled, cutting her off. He pointed to a dirt trail leading down the cliff.  
  
"You mean..you made me climb six fucking times when we coulda walked up here!!!"  
  
Dom shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have a 5 second start!!" Letty growled, slamming her fist into her hand. Dom ran down the trail with Letty chasing closely behind him.  
  
Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter!! I'm almost done with the next chapter. I'll try to have it out by tomorrow or the day after, k! Luv ya'll!  
  
~ML~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Camping Trip: Chapter 7: Letty's POV:  
  
About 10 minutes later, Dom came back to our camping spot carrying me on his back. I was grinning mischeviously at the team who was sitting on the grass, watching us. "Giddy up horsey!" I chuckled, kicking both his legs.  
  
"Stop it or I'll let go and drop you flat on your ass!" Dom growled  
  
"Like you would," I laughed.  
  
"Wanna try me?" he smirked.  
  
I quickly shut up. I knew not to mess with Dom when he was joking around like that or he actually would do it. The team was grinning at us all except for Mia who was reading a book, completely ignoring us.  
  
"What'd you guys do now?" Vince laughed.  
  
"I whooped his ass!" I smiled, getting down. Dom just rolled his eyes, smiling. I looked over and saw TK sitting by Vince, drinking a bottle of Pepsi. She looked totally oblivious to what was going on around her.  
  
I stealthly crept up behind her and pulled her hair, more harder than I meant to. She quickly turned around and kicked me hard in the shin, "Ow!" I yelled, "Son of a-that fuckin' hurt, TK!"  
  
"Did I really kick you that hard?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. I nodded. "Sorry," she smiled.  
  
"It's aight..I guess," I replied, rubbing my leg, "did you have any trouble finding the place what with Dom's lack of directions," asked her, glaring playfully at Dom. He stuck his tounge but his eyes were smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda," she grinned, "I called Dom but his cell was turned off and I called you but you left your with Vince."  
  
"Sorry," I said, laughing a little. I leant down and smirked. "Atleast Vince picked up, hey," I whispered in her ear, my smirk wider. TK shook her head but I saw her smile a little. She turned around and continued drinking her Pepsi.  
  
I walked over to where Dom was sitting and crawled onto his lap, kissing his cheek. "So, when are we gonna tell them?" I whispered to him, smiling.  
  
He shrugged. "Whenever your ready."  
  
I nodded. "I want to keep it a secret for a little while or just until I patch things up with Mia."  
  
"Speaking of Mia, when are we gonna tell her we know?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know. She's gonna hate me even more once she finds out I know."  
  
"She doesn't hate you, Letty. I know her. She's just..it's probably her mood swings or some crap like that-"  
  
"Don't start!" I cut him off, raising my eyebrows. Dom smiled and gave me a peck on the lips, nuzzling my nose with his.  
  
"Eww," TK said, making a face, "I'm trying to drink here!"  
  
"Try living with them!" Leon chuckled. I picked up a pine cone and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and he winced, glaring at me. I smiled innocently at him and Dom laughed heartily along with Tk, Vince, and Jesse. Mia was quiet the whole time. The most I gotten from her was a couple glares. That's it. She's probably still upset by what Dom said. But he's right. She needs to chill. I knew what I did was wrong but she's pushing it way over the edge.  
  
Tk got up and gestured me to come with her. I got off Dom's lap and walked up beside her. "We're going to take a little walk. We'll be back in a bit," she told them. They nodded and we walked of down the trail.  
  
"So..tell me what's up with you and Mia," she said, kicking a rock out of her way, "Vince told me you guys were fighting."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what's up or you just gonna leave me guessing'?"  
  
I told her the whole story from beginning to now. TK was calm and listened intently. Same old TK..kinda. "Well you should talk to her about it. I wanna help you, Lett, but I don't know how to. There's nothing me, Dom, or the team can do about it but break you guys apart from killing eachother."  
  
"I know! But every time I talk to her, we fight and I get so pissed that I wanna beat the shit out of her but I can't."  
  
" 'Cause that'd be wrong, right?"  
  
"No. Because she's pregnant."  
  
"What?! Mia's pregnant?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it-"  
  
"Probably is."  
  
"Oh. How'd you know?"  
  
"Dom told nme he found a pregnancy test and it came out positive. He thought it was mine but I told him I didn't take a test. Since Mia's the only other girl that lives in that house, it should be her."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. I'm not gonna hurt a little kid, TK. I don't go that way."  
  
"I know. So what're you gonna do?"  
  
"To be honest..I don't have a damn clue."  
  
Hey!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter! So...Who's the daddy???? Is it Brian???? Vince????? No one knows!!!!! Really!!!!! No one does!!!! I don't even know!!!!! But I'm going to find out soon!!! Is Mia really pregnant???? Maybe TK's the one that's pregnant!!! What's Letty gonna do????? Who knows?!!! HAHAHA! I'm weird!  
  
~ML~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Camping Trip: Chapter 8: Letty's POV:  
  
That night, Mia still wasn't talking to me. She wasn't talking to anyone, actually. All she did was read her stupid romance novel, ignoring everyone and everything around her. It was like she was in her own little world.  
  
Vince made a little campfire and we toasted marshmallows on a stick. Mia was in her, Vince, and now Tk's, tent which I ordered her to bunk in. She was sleeping, not wanting to be part in our little activity. I know I'm going to have to face her soon, I just hope I won't do anything I would regret.  
  
"Baby, you're burning your marshmallow," Dom said, kissing my shoulder.  
  
I looked over and saw fire set on my marshmallow and leading up to my stick. I jumped off of Dom's lap and blew on it. After several blows, the fire burned out, leaving a completely black marshmallow that now looks like coal. I looked at Dom and pouted.  
  
He laughed. "You crack me up, Hun," he chuckled, throwing me another marshmallow. I caught it and placed it on my stick. I sat back down on his lap and set it by the fire. "Thanks," I muttered.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Dom whispered in my ear, squeezing my side gently.  
  
"Nothing," I sighed, resting my head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Letty, I've known you ever since you were 10. I can tell when shit's bothering you. Tell me, Lett," he replied, kissing my neck.  
  
"It's just..Mia!" I growled, "she's just..she's..urking me!"  
  
"By?"  
  
"She's the one who wanted to go on this trip and now here we are and she's acting all distant and shit!"  
  
"It's maybe-"  
  
"It's not her fuckin' mood swings, Dom! If it was, it would be swingin' right on by but it's not swingin' now is it?!!" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to. They all looked at me and I gave them a sad smile. "Sorry," I whispered. They slowly nodded and turned back to what they were doing.  
  
I turned back to Dom and rubbed his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry. Just frustrated, that's all."  
  
"I wish I could help but we made that bet, remember?" he smirked, "unless you want to break it off.."  
  
"Hmm. Nice try, papi. You still have at least a day or two left. Try to keep it in until then and help out some other way," I smiled.  
  
"Fine then," he grinned, getting up and popping the marshmallow in his mouth, "Your loss,"  
  
"Just for a day or two," I smirked, getting up and swallowing my mine. "And don't talk with your mouth full, babe," I said, giving him a light kiss on his lips, "we're gonna head in guys."  
  
"Aight," they replied in unison.  
  
I walked up over to Tk and leaned down, smirking. "Who knows? Maybe something will happen between you and Vince tonight," I whispered in her ear.  
  
She playfully punched me in the arm. "I got my fingers crossed. Girl, you know I gots to represent!" she grinned.  
  
"Night, Tk," I laughed.  
  
"Night, Lett," she smiled, hitting her fist with mine.  
  
I stepped inside the tent and shut the flat, zipping it up. I saw Dom in his boxers, doing push ups on the floor at least 10 every night, if not, more. "My muscle man," I whispered softly to myself.  
  
Dom heard and looked up, smiling. "I did 20 tonight," he grinned, getting up and walking towards me.  
  
"Yeah?" I smirked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, brushing a strand of hair off my face. "Beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you," I said evenly, smiling. "C'mon. Lets go to sleep. I'm tired," I yawned, stretching out my arms.  
  
Dom smiled and nodded. He walked over to our sleeping bag that was lying on the ground and unzipped it. He crawled in and laid on his side, waiting for me.  
  
I went over and unzipped my duffle bag, taking out a white spaghetti strapped tank top. I reached over and grabbed Dom's bag and took out one of his boxers. I quickly changed with Dom watching me like the Cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes. My Dom. What a perv!  
  
When I was done, I crawled in next to him and zipped up the sleeping bag. I lay on my side, facing Dom. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed smooth circles on my back, kissing me forehead. I smiled greatfully at him and snuggled closer to him, kissing his chin.  
  
"Sweet dreams, baby," he whispered, lovingly.  
  
I smiled. "You too, D," I whispered back. In a few minutes, we fell blissfully asleep, comforted by each other's embrace.  
  
Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!! I love them!! Keep 'em comin'!!!  
  
~ML~  
  
hope: Tk is Letty's best friend and she's all so my best friend in real life. I'm not gonna answer the second question...yet. You'll see soon! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Camping Trip: Chapter 9: Letty's POV:  
  
"Letty, baby, wake up," Dom whispered softly in my ear, kissing my arm.  
  
"Dom! A few more hours! Leave me alone!" I groaned, shoving a pillow over my head.  
  
"Baby, c'mon. I know a lake where we could wash up in," he replied, grabbing the pillow.  
  
"Can't you wait?" I growled, turning around.  
  
"No because if we go now while everyone's asleep, we'll have some more fun," he smirked.  
  
"Is it up a fuckin' cliff 'cause I ain't climbing no more, DOM!" I snarled, remembering what happened yesterday.  
  
"No," he chuckled, "it's not up a cliff, baby. It's on ground."  
  
"Fine," I said, getting up, "you better make it worth it, D, or I'm gonna make Tk beat the shit out of you."  
  
Dom laughed. "I promise, it will be."  
  
I got up and quickly got dressed in white shorts and a red tank top. Dom took out two towels and unzipped the tent flap, stepping out. I followed him and zipped it back up. He took my hand and led the way.  
  
We stopped at this small lake with trees surrounding it. It looked fresh and clean. Dom took off his shirt and shoes and jumped it, bobbing up afterwards. He smiled at me. "C'mon, Lett! The water's perfect!"  
  
I walked up to the edge and touched the water with my foot. I shivered. It was so cold! But the temperature was hot this morning. As I took off my shoes, I stepped over to edge again. Suddenly, Dom grabbed my ankle and pulled me in. I yelped, falling into the freezing cold water.  
  
I bobbed back up, shivering. "Oh..y..you...gonna..pay..for that..Toretto!" I stuttered, rubbing my arms.  
  
Dom smirked, and dove back down. I looked to both my sides and behind me, but he didn't pop up anywhere. "Dominic! Where the hell are you?!" I yelled, still shivering. He still didn't bob back up. "Dom! I'm serious!" I sniffed, "Where the h-"  
  
I was cut off by Dom diving up and picking me up with him. "Gotcha!" he grinned. I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled. I tilted my head down and captured his lips with mine. I allowed his tongue to enter and massaged it with mine. Dom lowered me down and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and rubbed the back of his head. I placed my other hand on his chest and caressed it with my thumb. I heard Dom growled quietly and I smiled. He let his lips travel down from my mouth to the curve of my neck, sucking on it lightly. I moaned softly, making Dom grin. He pulled away for a minute and grabbed my hand that was on his chest and laid a soft butterfly kiss on it. He looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered back, smiling. Dom pulled me closer to him and kissed my shoulder. I laid my head on his, and closed my eyes, smiling.  
  
"Aww, how cute!"  
  
We looked over and saw Tk and Vince grinning at us. I buried my head in Dom's shoulder, blushing while Dom laughed. DAMNIT!  
  
Please Review!!! I need to know what you guys think!  
  
~ML~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Camping Trip: Chapter 10: Letty's POV:  
  
"Mind if we join?" Vince grinned.  
  
"Mind as well," I growled, "you ruined the moment anyway."  
  
"We'll have others," Dom whispered in my ear, smiling, "we still have tonight and tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Vince and Tk jumped in and came up afterwards. Tk started to rub her arms, shivering. "Here. I'll keep you warm," Vince smirked, wrapping his arms around her. Tk smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.  
  
Dom and I looked at each other, wide eyed. "What the hell?" he whispered, confused. I shrugged my shoulders and swam over to them. I tapped Tk on the shoulder and she turned head, smiling.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, gesturing for her to come with me. She nodded and we swam across the lake, away from the guys.  
  
"What's going on between you and Vince?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah! We're to together now," she grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Go on," I said, nodding for her to continue.  
  
"Right after everyone went to sleep, Vince asked me to take a walk with him and so I did. Then all of a sudden, he started saying he had feelings for me and lucky for me, they were the same feelings I have for him. So I told him how I felt too and before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth. Letty, I liked him for so long. You know that. Girl, this is what I want!"  
  
I smiled sweetly at her and playfully punched her arm. "That's my girl! FINALLY!"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "thanks for inviting me."  
  
I shook my head. "Thank Vince. He's the one who kept annoying me to call you. I just totally forgot about you," I smirked.  
  
"HAHA! Some best friend you are!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the best," I smiled. We both laughed and hit fists. It was like a little handshake for us.  
  
"You get your sense of humor from Dom, don't you?" she grinned.  
  
"Tk! Shut up! Don't be dissin' me like that!" I said, frowning. I couldn't help but turn it into a smile though.  
  
She laughed and swam back over to Vince, snaking her arms around him. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled. Vince smirked and rubbed her arms, kissing her neck. He grinned as she started to giggle a little.  
  
I shook my head. I didn't want to see this. This is my best friend he's groping for crying out loud. I looked up as Dom swam up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, laying a light kiss on the side of my head. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked me, smiling.  
  
"To where?" I answered, turning around, "there's no where else to go."  
  
"Well, there's one place."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up the cliff."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna climb, Dom," I told him, sternly.  
  
"We won't," he smiled, "we'll use the trail this time."  
  
"We shoulda used it last time!"  
  
"Do you wanna go or not, Lett? It's your choice," he said, sliding his arms down to my waist, pulling me close, "it's the only place where we could be alone."  
  
I looked at him thoughtfully. After a moment, I smiled. "Fine. But you're carrying me."  
  
He grinned. "Deal."  
  
I got out of the water and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me. Dom started to get out but I shoved him hard back into the water.  
  
He bobbed back up glaring at me. "What the hell was that for?!" he growled, his eyes piercing through my body.  
  
I smirked. "You really think you were off the hook that easy? I told you I was gonna get you back, Toretto. And lucky for you, that was just the start!" I laughed, pulling him up. He continued glaring at me as he grabbed his towel, never taking his fiery eyes off me. I kept just kept smirking. I turned to Vince and Tk and saw that they were still kissing. "Hey guys! Dom and I are gonna go! We'll see you later, aight!" I shouted. They nodded and continued.  
  
I turned back to Dom, his piercing eyes burning mine. I slid an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, papi" I smiled, "lets go."  
  
There's Chapter 10! I'll have Chapter 11 out by tomorrow. I'll try. Please Review!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ML~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Camping Trip: Chapter 11: Letty's POV:  
  
After we got changed into dry clothes, Dom carried me on his back up the trail. Mia was still sleeping when we were there. The baby must of tired her out. Good. I didn't feel like fighting with her this morning.  
  
I looked at my ring. The sun was shining on it, casting a glow to it. In a couple of months, I would be Mrs. Dominic Toretto. I smiled. I would have what I wanted ever since I was 10 years old.  
  
I took my eyes away and stared at Dom. His eyes were directly on the trail, his eyebrows furrowed, concentrating. I saw a dribble of sweat on his forehead and I wiped it away with my finger, kissing the back of his stubbly head. He smiled. "Thanks, baby," he said, rubbing my leg.  
  
"No prob," I smiled back. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Before you proposed to me, have you ever thought about..seeing anyone else?"  
  
Dom thought for a moment. "Yeah."  
  
I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah? As in you have?"  
  
He nodded. "Have you?"  
  
"At one point, I did. And now I don't."  
  
"Oh. Why did you ask me that question?"  
  
"Just wondering. Why were you thinking about that any way?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighed, "I guess I was just scared of seeing just one person and only one person. Of being committed. You?"  
  
"Same here, I guess. But we've been together for eight years, Dom. Don't you think we're already committed?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we just drop the subject? If I didn't want to be with you, why would I put that ring on your finger?"  
  
I nodded. "You're right."  
  
"Baby, that ring doesn't just justify that we're engaged, it promises that we will love and cherish each other forever."  
  
"Yeah. You're right," I smiled.  
  
"Of course I am. I'm always right, hunny," he smirked. I playfully slapped the side of his head.  
  
A couple minutes later, we were at the spot again. Dom gently let me down and sat on the ledge, his legs dangling over the cliff. He sighed hard, rubbing a hand over smooth head. I sat up on my knees behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging them. He laid his head back on my chest and smiled. "Thank you, Lett," he said softly, smiling.  
  
"Don't mention it, baby," I replied, kissing the top of his head, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," he answered, closing his eyes, never wiping the smile on his face.  
  
That's short but there's more comin'. Maybe later today or tomorrow. Please Review!  
  
~ML~  
  
Apple_Violet: I don't know if I am continue it after the trip. I'm thinking about it though. You guys, all of you, please tell me!^_^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Camping Trip: Chapter 12: Letty's POV:  
  
I've been massaging Dom's shoulders for a half hour now, my eyes trying to shut. I glanced down and saw Dom's eyes closed and his mouth open just a slit. He was breathing softly, his chest raising and lowering. He was asleep. Figures. I kissed his forehead and ran my hand over his bald head. I dropped my hands off his shoulders and placed them on his chest.  
  
I looked out into LA and smiled. It was so beautiful up here. You could see everything. I wonder if I could have my wedding here. No. Too small a space. It would be pretty cool though.  
  
Dom stirred and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at me. I flashed him a smile, which he returned, sleepily. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," I whispered back, rubbing his chest, "thanks for sleeping on me."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up, "just really tired and you massaging me was not helping keeping me awake."  
  
"Well sorry if I'm good at massaging. You looked worn out. I just you to relax a little. We coulda slept longer if you hadn't woken me up in the early damn morning," I replied, rolling my eyes. He gave me a small sorry smile that just melted my heart.  
  
I shook my head. I hate it when he does this. I sighed and smiled back. "It's ok. You're so cute when you're sleeping anyway. Like a baby," I smirked.  
  
"Thank you," he grinned, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up, wiping dirt off my ass. "We should head back," he said, rubbing my back.  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
"It's just..I want to stay up here a little while longer. With you," I replied, clasping both my hands on his, tugging on it a little.  
  
"We really need to head back, Lett. They're probably wondering where we are."  
  
"We're ok. Besides, it's not like we're gonna stay up here forever. Just for a little while. Please, Dom. I don't want to go back," I pouted.  
  
"Lett, as much as I want to stay here with you, we have to go. We'll come back later. I promise."  
  
"Fine!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air, "fine! You go! I'll stay here!"  
  
"C'mon, Lett. Don't be like that."  
  
"Don't be like what?" I snarled, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "I'm an independent woman, Dom! I could take care of myself. I could stay up here alone. I don't need you around to protect me."  
  
"I will always protect you!" Dom growled, grabbing my arms, pulling me closer to him, "whether you like it or not, I am always going to protect you. You know why? Because I love you. And if something happen to you, I-" he stopped, his eyes locked on mine. After a couple seconds, he sighed and dropped his hands. "Letty, c'mon baby. Please just come with me," he said softly, taking my hand.  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry, Dom. I want to stay here. Just go. I'll be fine."  
  
He thought for a minute and raised an eyebrow. "This is about Mia, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're trying to avoid confronting with Mia, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I muttered, turning around.  
  
"Yes, you do know what the hell I'm talking about," he smirked, "if you didn't, you would look me directly in the eyes and your left leg wouldn't be twitching."  
  
I cursed at him, slapping my leg. He chuckled. "I know you better than anyone else, Letty. Nothing can pass me when it comes to you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I couldn't help but smile. He's right. He does know me better than anyone else. That's what makes it easier to talk to him about all the shit that's going on with me. Well, most shit that's been going on with me.  
  
"You're going to have to face her sooner or later, Lett. It's better sooner than later," he whispered softly in my ear.  
  
"No," I said, stubbornly, "it's better later than sooner."  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Dom! I can handle it by myself, aight! Just go. I'll be ok."  
  
"Fine," he growled, "I'll see you there." He unwrapped his arms around me and walked off, mumbling incoherent words.  
  
I sighed a hard sigh. I shouldn't have treated him like that. He was right, though. I am trying to avoid any contact with Mia. I didn't want to do anything that I would really regret. My actions might hurt the unborn baby. I didn't want to do anything that would risk that kid's life. I shook my head. It is better confronting her sooner than later. Damnit! I hate it when Dom's right! Cause then that means I'm wrong! Damnit!  
  
I glanced down and sighed. Now I have Dom to deal with. I should go back and tell him I'm sorry and..talk to Mia.  
  
I kicked a rock off the cliff and heard it tumbling down, the sound deafening as it hit ground. How was the cliff anyway? I took a couple steps forward and looked down. Wow. I could see the tips of trees and everything but the ground. I shook my head. I wasn't really scared of heights that much, but they weren't really my thing. I leaned in farther to see anything but the top of trees. I took a step forward and suddenly slipped. I screamed an ear piercing scream, falling off the edge cliff. Luckily, I grabbed hold of the ledge, hanging off of it. I tried to pull myself up, but to no use. My arms just weren't that strong enough. "Dom!" I screamed, dust flying in my face, "DOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There's the next chapter! Sorry I didn't have it out yesterday. My little brother was really really sick so I had to take care of him. But he's better now so YAY! Anywayz, This chapter is a little bit longer than my others so that's good..I think. So..will Dom be there in time to save Letty???? Please Review!!! You know I luv 'em! Oh! And thanks for answering my question. I'll think about it! THANK YOU!^_^  
  
~ML~  
  
Chikita_latina: I'm not gonna answer your question. Your just going to have to wait and find out!^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

Camping Trip: Chapter 13: Letty's POV:  
  
"DOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I kept screaming. I glanced down and shut my eyes tight. I was so high up. Fuck! I don't want to die! Damnit! I just had to see how high I was! Now I'm stuck hanging here! What if Dom's not coming back? What if I fall? I can't hold on for long! Dom..please come back. "Dom..please come back."  
  
One of my hands slipped off the ledge and hit my side. I looked up and saw a dent on the ledge. A piece must have broke off. "AW!!!! FUCK ME!!!!" I growled. "DOM!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!! DOM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My other hand started to slowly slide off the cliff. My eyes grew wide, a tear sliding down my face. A minute later, my hand slipped off the ledge. "DOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A split second later, someone grabbed my wrist, stopping my fall. I looked up and my eyes grew wider. Mia. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying hard to pull me up. I placed my other hand on hers and placed both my feet on the cliff, pushing myself up. I slowly started to rise. When about half my body was over the ledge, I pulled myself up. I collapsed on the ground, breathing hastily. I looked up at her and saw her hold her stomach. The baby. I crawled up to her and held my arms out to her, with a concern look on my face. She shook her head. "I'm alright," she said, catching her breath, "are you?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered with a smile, "thanks to you."  
  
She smiled back. "Don't mention it."  
  
"Why did you help me anyway?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Just because we're fighting doesn't mean you had to fall off the cliff!" she smirked, "I'd rather push you off than you accidentally falling off."  
  
I playfully punched her in the arm. She winced and rubbed it. "Man! You must weigh a ton! It took so much strength to pull your ass up!"  
  
"Well, sorry you don't got any muscles, Mia!" I retorted, grabbing her arm and squeezing it gently, "look at this! I don't feel nothin'! Just plain bones!"  
  
"Whatever," she smiled, rolling her eyes, "just be thankful I was here."  
  
"I am thankful," I grinned.  
  
"Good!" she nodded.  
  
"Why'd you come up here anyway?"  
  
"Well, my brother and my dad always snuck up here when they thought I was sleeping when actually one of those nights, I wasn't. I followed them and saw them climb up here. I was too scared to climb when I was younger so I just left that alone. I was so curious to find was up here that made them so excited to come here every night. Now I know," she smiled.  
  
I laughed. "You mean..you climbed all the way up here when you coulda made it easier and took the trail?" I asked her, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. A minute later, her eyes grew wide. "There's a freakin' trail?!" she growled.  
  
I nodded, pointing to it. She stared at it, cursing at it. I laughed, shaking my head. A couple seconds later, I stopped, looking at her.  
  
"So..we cool?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.  
  
She looked at me thoughtfully for a minute. After a while, she smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Really?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"You mean, we don't even we don't even have to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, lets see. You almost fell off a cliff. I was scared that I might lose my sister..forever. I know if we keep fighting, I will slowly lose you. Letty, I know if you're just wiped out of my life, I couldn't take it," she said softly, smiling. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted," I smirked.  
  
"Letty," Mia warned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I smiled. "I'm kidding! I'm sorry too."  
  
Mia grinned opening her arms. I shook my head. "No. No hugs!'  
  
Mia pouted looking down. I sighed. "Fine! Just one!"  
  
She looked up and grinned, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, squeezing her a little. "Damn! You sure do know how to manipulate people," I grinned.  
  
She laughed. "I got it from you and Tk."  
  
"Tk doesn't manipulate people!" I stated, pulling away.  
  
Mia raised her eyebrows at me. "Fine!" I growled, "She does."  
  
I stood up and held out a hand to her. She gladly took it but stared at it wide eyed. "Nice ring!" she grinned.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled.  
  
"But, it's on the wrong hand."  
  
"No. It isn't."  
  
She looked at me confused. I looked away nervously. "Um..I wanted to wait to tell all of you but since you're looking at me like that..um..Dom and I..we're getting married," I grinned, turning to look at her.  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you marry my brother."  
  
There's the next chapter!!!!!!! My original plan was to let Dom rescue her but I wanted to change it. It would be too obvious. This idea is all thanks to JRodriguez. Thank you for your great idea!!!!! I haven't even thought of that! That's very smart. Thank you!  
  
~ML~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Camping Trip: Chapter 14: Letty's POV:  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you marry my brother," she repeated.  
  
"Why the fuck not?!" I growled.  
  
"Letty, how can you marry him after all the pain he put you through?" she said, raising her eyebrows, "how can you be so sure he won't hurt you again?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But he promised me he wouldn't," I replied, looking away.  
  
"Letty, he promised you A LOT of things and some of them he didn't even keep. Like the time he cheated on you with that Trish Tran Tramp. He promised you he would change but a month later, he did it again. How can you be so sure he won't do it when you guys are married?"  
  
"Because I know him! You're right. He did promise me a lot of things that he didn't even keep but he's getting better! He hasn't done anything like that for a while now."  
  
"None that you know," she muttered.  
  
"You know, Mia," I snarled, glaring at her, "he's your brother! You need to quit talking shit about him! He has a lot on his mind lately!"  
  
"Like what?" she said evenly.  
  
"I don't know. But something tells me something's up with him and I will find out!"  
  
"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're mad at him for saying what he said to you, aren't you?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow.  
  
She looked away and crossed her arms, not answering. I nodded. "Yeah, you are," I smirked, "you know what, Mia, why don't you take it from his point of view for once, huh?"  
  
"Why are you taking his side? I'm the one that rescued you not him! It seems that your fiancé didn't even give a shit if you fell or not!" she sneered.  
  
"You know what Mia..Grrrrrr!" I growled, "Just because you're the one that's hurting over that snowman doesn't mean you have to drag other people down with you!!" With that, I stormed off, purposely shoving her with my shoulder. She kicked the ground and huffed, cursing. How fucking dare she?! Bitch.  
  
When I got back to the camping spot, I saw Dom sitting on the hood of his car, talking to Jesse and Leon. I stomped up to him and punched him hard in the back. He turned around and glared at me. "What the fuck was that for?!" he roared.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Dom," I replied sarcastically, walking off.  
  
Dom jumped off and ran after me, grabbing my arm. "What the hell are you talking about, Letty?!" he growled.  
  
"I almost fell off the stupid-ass cliff, Dom!!'  
  
"You did?"  
  
I nodded. "Thanks to Mia, I'm alive. Where the hell were you?! You couldn't have come down here that fast! I was screaming for you to help me! Why didn't you fucking help me!" I yelled, shaking a little.  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"You know what?! I don't want to hear it! Forget you, Dominic! Fuck you!" I snarled, shoving my arm out of his grasp. I stomped off, never looking back.  
  
Here's another chapter! Please Review!!!!!  
  
~ML~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Camping Trip: Chapter 15: Letty's POV:  
  
I stormed off to the lake where Dom took me earlier. That bastard! Didn't he fucking hear me?! I know he's not fucking deaf! Why the hell didn't he save me? Doesn't he care about me? Doesn't he care if he'll ever see me again?????  
  
I saw Tk sitting on the ground by the lake, her arms wrapped around her legs in front of her. She was looking up at the sky, smiling. I stomped up to her and dropped on the ground next to her, my glare never leaving my dark face. She turned her head and looked at me, still smiling. I stared back her and shook my head. "Stop smiling!" I growled, throwing a rock into the lake, "you're not supposed to be happy when I'M not happy!"  
  
"Well sorry if it's not a happy world for you, Letty!" she replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Stop being gay!" I muttered, playing with a stick. She gave me an icy glare. "I meant the `happy` kind of gay!" I quickly added.  
  
She nodded. "That's what I thought!"  
  
I took my turn to roll my eyes and continued playing with my stick. She looked at me and sighed. "What's wrong with you now?"  
  
I kept silent. All I did was mess with my twig. She smiled. "Lets put it this way, you tell me now or I'm gonna have to beat it out of you with this stick?" she smirked, taking my twig and wagging in front of my face. I glared at her and grabbed it back stubbornly. After a minute, I sighed.  
  
"It's Dom," I admitted, looking down.  
  
"Go on," she replied, gesturing me to continue.  
  
"After we left here, we went up this cliff Dom took me before you came here. I gave him a massage 'cause he looked tired. He fell asleep during it as usual and when he woke up we kinda had this little fight about me not coming back to our camping spot with him. He said that I just wanted to avoid Mia. That's why I didn't want to come back with him. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I told him to just go. He argued a little but he did. I wanted to see how high up I was from that cliff so I took a couple steps forward and slipped off. I was screaming for Dom to help me but he was nowhere to be found. Luckily, Mia saved me-"  
  
"Hold up," Tk interrupted, holding her hand up, "Mia saved you?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Did you two made up?"  
  
"We did..but now we're fighting again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she-" I stopped. I didn't want to tell Tk yet. Even though she was my best friend, I didn't want to tell her before I told Vince and the others. "I'll tell you why later."  
  
She looked at me weird but nodded. "So why you fighting with Dom?"  
  
"I screamed for him to help me several times and he never came. He couldn't have made it to here that fast the minute I slipped off. That's not possible," I told her, shaking my head a little.  
  
Tk stood up and wiped her ass, a dark look on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm gonna go beat his sorry ass!" she growled, turning to walk off. I got up quickly and grabbed her arm.  
  
"No! Don't," I pleaded.  
  
"He left you hanging off a cliff, Lett! Bastard needs to pay!" she snarled.  
  
"Tk just calm down, aight? Just let me talk to him and if he BS's me, I let you kick his ass. Ok?"  
  
She thought for a minute then smiled. "Fine."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled. I looked over and saw Dom coming up to us with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Tk gave him an icy evil glare as she walked off. I saw Dom shiver a bit. I smiled. That's my Tk!  
  
Hope y'all like this chapter! I got over 100 reviews for this story!!! I love it!! Thank you!!!! I'm so glad y'all like this story!!!! It makes me happy! Thank you!^_^  
  
~ML/Alysia~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Camping Trip: Chapter 16: Vince's POV:  
  
I was packing our bags when I saw Tk come into our tent. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey baby," she grinned.  
  
"Hey yourself," I smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
  
"Why are you packing so early? We don't leave 'til tomorrow morning," she asked, glancing at the duffle bags.  
  
"Mind as well be ready," I smiled.  
  
She smiled back and gave me another kiss. "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.I.I love you."  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"I love you," she repeated, blushing a little, "I have ever since I first met you."  
  
I looked at her for a minute and laid my lips on hers, pulling her close to me. She smiled and kissed me back. I licked her lips as she opened them, allowing me to enter. I massaged her tongue with mine, making her moan deep inside her mouth. After a minute, I slowly pulled away and grinned. "Does that answer how I feel?" I smirked.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you do it again and I'll tell you," she smiled.  
  
"Later," I said. I saw her face drop into a pout and I pulled her closer to me, swaying from side to side slowly, "I want to get home first before we do anything intimate because I want to take you somewhere special first. Besides, I don't want our first time to be on dirt."  
  
"It won't be on dirt exactly," she smirked.  
  
"I want it to be special," I chuckled.  
  
"Since when did you get all romantic? Who taught you to be this way?"  
  
"Baby, I'm always like this!" Tk raised her eyebrows and looked at me. I sighed. "I watched how Dom does it with Letty, ok?!" I grinned.  
  
She chuckled. "Don't think you can get anything pass me, V."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I tried," I sighed.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Never mind," I muttered.  
  
She looked at me awkwardly but smiled. She gave me a peck on the lips and led me out the tent.  
  
We saw Dom and Letty come up, hand in hand, smiling. "Looks like they sorted everything out," Tk whispered in my ear.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Sorted what out?"  
  
"Long story," she sighed, "I'll tell you later."  
  
I nodded and kissed her hand. "I love you," I whispered.  
  
She smiled. "I love you too." 


	17. Chapter 17

Camping Trip: Chapter 17: Letty's POV:  
  
"Did you guys solve your problems?" Leon asked, as he sat down on the hood of his car.  
  
"Yeah," Dom grinned, sliding an arm around my waist. We saw Mia walk by us and up to Vince's car, getting out a blanket.  
  
"We should tell everyone about us and.about Mia," Dom whispered in my ear.  
  
I nervously nodded, giving a small smile. "We have an announcement to make!" Dom shouted, grinning.  
  
Everyone looked at us, waiting. Dom looked at me and smiled, kissing my head. "We're.getting married."  
  
I watched, as everyone's eyes grew wide. Tk walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You were getting married and you didn't tell me!" she growled.  
  
"I was going to," I said nervously, "but we wanted tell everyone at the same time."  
  
She shook her head and smiled, giving me a hug. "Congratulations Girl," she whispered, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," I whispered, hugging her back.  
  
"If he ever hurts you, you come to me ok?"She grinned, pulling away. Dom looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Sorry Dom," she smiled, "But I love my girl more than I love you."  
  
He gave a playful pout but smiled back. "I am your maid of honor, right?" she asked, looking at me.  
  
I laughed and nodded. "Yes you are," I smiled. "But, I want to have two of them and I want the other one to be Mia, if she'll so it," I said, looking at Mia.  
  
Mia looked at me for a long moment then smiled. "I'd love to, Lett," she replied sweetly.  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Mi," I said softly.  
  
"Speaking of Mia, we know," Dom said, looking at her.  
  
"Know what?" Mia arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Mia cut it out! We know aight!"  
  
"Dom, I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Mia! We know you're pregnant!"  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at Mia. "What?" Mia said, icily.  
  
"We know you're pregnant."  
  
Mia looked at me and I turned away, staring at the ground. "I'm not pregnant," she said calmly.  
  
"What?!" Dom growled.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!" she repeated.  
  
"But I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom!"  
  
"Well it wasn't mine!"  
  
"Mia! Knock it off! Stop lying!"  
  
"Why would I lie about this Dom?!"  
  
"Well then if you're not pregnant.then." Everyone looked at Tk, especially Vince.  
  
"What?!" Tk growled, "What makes you think I am!!"  
  
"Well Mia isn't and Letty isn't and the other girl here is you," Dom replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well I'm not!"  
  
"Tk, you have to be if Letty and Mia isn't," Jesse said, leaning on Leon's car.  
  
"I'm not pregnant! I swear I'm not! If I were, I wouldn't keep it a secret! Especially to Vince and Letty!" Tk shouted, "Would I, Letty?"  
  
I looked at her and shook my head. "No. She wouldn't."  
  
"Well then.if none of you girls aren't pregnant.then.who is?" Dom asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Damn this is hurting my head."  
  
"Mine too," Vince said, wrapping his arms around Tk.  
  
"I just want to know who took the pregnancy test and who's pregnant. That's all I'm asking for," Dom said, massaging his temples. When no one spoke up, he growled and sighed a hard sigh. "Fine! You know what?! I will find out sooner or later who she is if not now. So mind as well speak up now!"  
  
Still no one spoke up. Dom shook his head and sighed, walking in our tent. "I swear I'm not pregnant, V," Tk whispered.  
  
"I know," Vince smiled, kissing her head, "lets go to bed." Tk nodded and the stepped inside their tent.  
  
"I swear, I'm not either," Mia sighed, stepping into their tent.  
  
"This is too damn confusing," Leon said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. We came out here to get away from everything and it still keeps coming back to us," Jesse said, closing his eyes. They sighed and went into their tent.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered softly to nothing, as I stepped into Dom's tent, and mine hoping to get a peaceful sleep and forget about everything. 


	18. Chapter 18 WARNING SMUT!

Camping Trip: Chapter 18: WARNING SMUT: Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up the next morning alone. I sat up and looked around, seeing all but on one of my bags and Dom's gone. I yawned and stretched as Dom walked in and grabbed one of my bags. "Morning," he muttered.  
  
"Morning," I replied, standing up. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "You still stressed?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "All I want to know is who's pregnant. That's all!"  
  
"Well, maybe I can relieve the stress for you," I smirked, nibbling on his neck.  
  
"Hmm," he moaned, "what about our bet?"  
  
I smiled as I ran my hands under his shirt, massaging his back. "You won," I blew into his ear.  
  
He smirked and dropped the bags. He lifted me up and rubbed his head into my chest. I kissed the top of his head as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He led me to our sleeping bag and laid me down, laying his lips on mine. I opened my mouth as he entered, caressing my tongue with his. I moaned softly as he slid his hand under my shirt, massaging my nipple. I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side. I dropped my hands to the top button of his pants and undid them, sliding them down his legs with his boxers.  
  
Dom slowly pulled away form me and smirked, walking over to his bag, reaching it the side pocket and getting out a condom. He walked back over to me and lay back on top of me, sucking my neck. He slowly raised my shirt over my head and threw it to the side, next to his shirt. He placed his hands on his boxers I was wearing and slid them down my legs, leaving me completely naked with him. He trailed soft kisses from my neck, over my breasts, and to my stomach, stopping right there. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to push him down to where I was aching for him to kiss but he smirked and moved back up, kissing my lips. "I'm the one that's calling the shots here, remember?" he chuckled, sliding a finger inside me. He massaged me slowly as he nibbled on my breast, making me moan even louder. "I want you, Dominic," I whispered, seductively, "I want you."  
  
Dom smiled and kissed my lips, still rubbing me. He slowly slid down and spread my legs further apart, placing his tongue on my clit. He ran his tongue in smooth circles around it, making me lose control. "You like that baby?" he growled.  
  
I nodded slowly, moaning for more. "Don't stop Dom," I whispered, "Please.don't stop." Dom smiled and continued massaging me with his tongue for a minute and came back up, kissing my collarbone as he put the condom on. "I love you so much," he whispered before sliding himself inside me. I moaned as he pumped in and out of me, slowly picking up speed. "Dom," I moaned softly. Dom smiled and continued pumping faster until everything came to a finish. He collapsed on top of me, both of us gasping for breath. He kissed my forehead leaned his head against mine, smiling. "I love you more," I finally whispered. He grinned and kissed me softly on the lips. "Are you still stressed?" I smirked.  
  
"A little," he replied, kissing both my eyelids, "But not as much as before."  
  
I smiled and kissed him. "Good. I don't want you to get sick from all that stress."  
  
"Well I wouldn't care if I was sick. 'Cause then you would be the one taking care of me," he smirked.  
  
I kissed his nose and tapped it with my finger. "C'mon. We have to get dressed and get the rest of the bags in the car," I said, getting up. Dom pulled me back down and smirked. "I won the bet, remember? So I get to take FULL advantage of YOU. I call the shots today. And now I order you to give me a kiss and get dressed."  
  
I smiled and obeyed. I got up and took out a white tight Nike shirt and jeans. I got dressed with Dom watching me from the corner of his eye as he got dressed too. I tied my hair into a messy bun and put on my silver striped Addidas shoes. I placed the rest of my clothes in my bag and zipped it up. I picked it up with Dom's bag and turned around as Dom finished rolling the sleeping bag up. He slung it on his shoulder with one hand around it and walked up to me, laying a light kiss on my neck. "Lets get this stuff in the car," he smiled. I nodded and walked out the tent with Dom following right behind me.  
  
I placed the stuff in Dom's RX-7 as Dom took down the tents with the guys. I leaned against the car and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened one eye to see who's it was. Tk smiled at me, dropping her hand. "'Sup girlie!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey TKO!" I replied evenly.  
  
"I told you not to call me that anymore!" she laughed.  
  
I just shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Yesterday night was weird," she sighed, "if you, Mia, and I aren't pregnant, then who is?"  
  
I didn't respond. I just kept silent. Mia came up to us and surprisingly gave me a quick hug. "What the?" I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" she smiled, "Can't I give my sister a hug?"  
  
"No it's just.I thought you were still mad at me."  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself Letty. I was just looking out for you, ya know."  
  
I nodded. "I know," I smiled.  
  
"I'm just wondering who's pregnant. Now that's got me curious," she sighed.  
  
"It's got everyone curious," Tk replied, shaking her head.  
  
"OK! We're packed and ready to go!!" Dom shouted. Everyone went to their cars and got in, starting their engine.  
  
Dom came up to me and kissed me softly on the lips. "It was fun, Letty."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was."  
  
"This place holds a lot of memories for me. And now I have new ones to add to the collection.with you in it," he said softly. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
We got in the car and drove out of our camping spot with the rest of the team following behind us. I sighed as I leaned my head back on the seat, closing my eyes, thinking about the pregnancy. No one can find out. No one.  
  
The End  
  
I'M BACK!!!!! SORRY FOR THE HELLA LONG WAIT! SCHOOL HIT ME AND I HAVEN'T BEEN TO FF.NET IN A WHILE SO I'M SO SORRY. UM, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY CALLED "SECRETS". "RELIVING THE PAST" I'LL TRY TO GET IT UP FOR ALL OF YOU! "DECEIVED BY APPEARANCE" I'VE FINISHED AND I'LL PUT IT UP AFTER I'M DONE DELETING SOME THINGS. AND.I'M WORKING ON A NEW STORY ALSO. THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC LATELY SO I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOONG WAIT! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! OH! AND AS FOR "NOT THE SAME"..I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED FOR THAT STORY..I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME FOR IT BUT I JUST RAN OUT OF IDEAS.. "UNWANTED GUEST" I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THAT STORY..WHAT DO YOU THINK? I DON'T KNOW..IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT, PLEASE TELL ME! AND I'LL PUT IT INTO CONSIDERATION!  
  
NANI: I LOVE YOU GIRL! THANKS FOR EMAILING ME! I LOVE EMAILS! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU CHICA! LUV YA!^_^  
  
FURRY CREATURE1: JESSE DIDN'T GET SHOT IN THE HEART I DON'T THINK. LETS JUST SAY THEY TOOK HIM TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE HE BLED TO DEATH AND NOW HE'S OK BUT MAYBE WITH A FEW ACHES AND THERE BUT OK *SHRUG*. AS FOR LETTY AND MIA, I KNOW THAT KIND OF WAS, BUT I WANTED TO ADD SOME KIND OF BIZARRE TROUBLE WITH THEM AND IT WAS JUST THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT KIND OF THING. BUT I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY!^_^  
  
LUCY: LETS JUST SAY I'M A HARDCORE DOM AND LETTY AND MICHELLE AND VIN FAN AIGHT? LOL. LOVE YOU HUN!*MWAUH*  
  
HARMONY: THANKS GIRL..I'LL TAKE THAT ADVICE LATER ON!^_^  
  
TO THE REST OF MY REVIEWERS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING BY ME AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I'M THE LAZIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD! LOL! YOU PEOPLE ARE WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! *MWAUH*  
  
~ML~ 


End file.
